


Tigress of Winter

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: "You're incredibly naive, you know that? Naive about how the world truly works. But don't worry, I will help you. Help you understand. Because I care about you more than anyone else."
Relationships: Pate/Rosey (ASoIaF), Roslin Frey/Robb Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole, Tyrion Lannister/Tysha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Riverrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talisa in Riverrun.

The journey was hard. But parting from her family was even harder. Her mother and father, who loved her very much.

Yet, she knew she had to do this. She was selfish, she knew, but she couldn't help it.

For Talisa had a secret. She was from a different world entirely.

And her heart ached. Ached for a certain sixteen-year-old youth, barely a child by her original world's standards, who had lost his life so senselessly, due to a combination of naivete and treachery from those he should've been able to rely upon. 

Well, she would change all of that.

Deep down, Talisa wasn't a fighter, not truly. At least not in this situation.

Her true strength lay in her intellect, and her knowledge of this world, as limited as it was.

"I wait for you, I wait for you, I made a mistake I can never undo..." she hummed 

"A lovely song." an amused voice observed

Talisa glanced up abruptly. The person standing in front of her was familiar.

"Where am I?" she blinked groggily

"You're in my home, in Riverrun." the person said "I am the Lord's son, Edmure."

"Edmure Tully." the words slid from her mouth like a song 

"That's my name." Edmure smiled "You were passed out when we found you."

"Tell me, Lord Edmure." she turned to face him "Have you ever been in love?"

"I never had a chance to experience in, to be honest." Edmure admitted "My Lady. You appear to be of noble birth, but you don't seem to have any sigils?"

"I don't, do I?" Talisa mused "We have to make one, do we not? I am thinking House Maegyr, Westeros branch. Our sigil could be a golden tiger standing amidst falling snowflakes, and our words could be 'Vengeance of Winter'."

"That's overly detailed." Edmure chuckled "Methinks you are in love yourself."

"I am." Talisa said without hesitation "I came to Westeros to find someone I could love, and I've found him."

"Should I be flattered that you've fallen for me so soon after we've met, Lady Maegyr?" Edmure replied in a joking manner

"I am sure that you will make some woman very happy." Talisa said sincerely "But that woman is not me."

-x-

Talisa liked Riverrun, and she liked Edmure Tully's company.

The Tully blood flowed in the young man she loved, after all. 

She checked on her greatest treasure - a simple orb made of glass-like material - once more, and was satisfied that it hadn't gone missing.

"You seem troubled, my Lady."

Edmure stood in the hallway, looking at her with concern.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" he asked, his tone sincere

"I don't wish to inconvenience you, my Lord." she said politely 

"I've come to think of you as a close friend during these past few months." Edmure admitted "I want to help you should you need it."

"Then, help me acquire some suitable grounds where I can establish my new House." Talisa said 

"I'll see what I can do." Edmure nodded and turned to leave "Maybe our new kinsman would offer his input as well. Oh, and speaking of which, I would like you to meet my family, my nephew included."

"I would very much love to." Talisa said sincerely

_More than you'd know._

-x-

"Say hello to Lady Maegyr." Edmure whispered "She is our guest."

The young boy grinned up towards her, and his eyes stared at her with joy she never thought would be possible again.

A warm feeling enveloped her, one which she equated with safety blanket being wrapped around her.

"I am Robb." he introduced himself with a wide smile "You're beautiful."

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

"He needs a tutor." Talisa suggested "And I need something to occupy myself with until my new House is established."

"Very well." Edmure agreed "I see no harm in it. You can be his tutor."

_Score._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talisa: 11  
> Robb: 9


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some help, Talisa's new House is established, and a warning is given.

"And then their father forced her to marry the brother she did not love." Talisa recounted the story "Her husband wasn't faithful to her at all, and he even attempted to slight her once. Fortunately, his intentions were prevented."

"Do you believe it would have been better if she married the brother she loved?" Robb asked 

"Yes. I believe in marrying for love rather than political ties." Talisa admitted "But many people don't. This world is a nasty place, and you have to keep your head above water always, even if it means compromising your own morals and beliefs every now and again. After all, if you love someone, you'd do anything to make them happy. Even if it means sharing them with another."

"Do you love anyone?" 

"Yes." Talisa smiled 

"Who is it?" Robb asked "I can help the two of you get together."

"You already have." Talisa answered softly 

"Who is it?" Robb prodded with childlike curiosity

_You._

"That's not important right now." she said instead "Now, moving on..."

-x-

"Your new House has it's base now." Edmure informed her "It's an abandoned holdfast in the North, where you and Robb will be relocating. You can continue being his tutor there."

"Thanks for your help." Talisa replied sincerely

"Your horse is ready." Edmure added "May the Gods keep you safe."

"Gods have forsaken us." Talisa said sharply "It's the people we need to put our faith into."

As if on cue, several men on horses approached them before dismounting.

"My Lord. My Ladies." Roose Bolton greeted them "We're to escort you to your new homes."

Talisa nodded, but didn't miss the look he gave Robb. It was a look filled with envy and...was it lust?

She shivered.

After six hours of travelling, they stopped to take a break.

Talisa approached Lord Bolton.

"I am going to be plain." she said "Stay away from my pupil or you will learn the exact meaning of my new House's words."

He looked her in amusement.

_Laugh now. Soon you will learn that I mean business._


	3. Night Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talisa has a nightmare.

The next few days proved rather busy for Talisa Maegyr. The disused stronghold she was given was being restored to a habitable state, slowly but surely. While the people provided by House Tully took care of that, she focused her attention on Robb.

"Do I have to?" Robb was staring at a rather large pile of books with visible dread

"I take my responsibility very seriously." she said "You'll be the best. The best player there is."

_Alongside me._

Robb groaned, and began reading. Eventually, he grew tired and fell asleep with his head buried in the book. Talisa covered him with a blanket.

"Sleep tight, my little pup, and dream of nice things." she whispered "I'll make all of your dreams come true."

-x-

The renovations were finally finished, and Talisa was glad for it.

"Have you considered a possible husband?" Robb had asked one day

"I haven't." Talisa said "And I won't. If I ever fall in love with someone, I'd prefer being their paramour."

_Besides, you deserve better. That, and I don't want you ending up with no way out, as you originally had..._

"And what about you, little pup?" she changed the subject "Who would you marry if you had a choice?" 

"I am not sure." Robb frowned "If I meet her, I'll know." 

"You'll have to marry for politics." Talisa said "But you could have both love and politics in a marriage." 

-x-

Two Frey men held Talisa up. Her eyelids were pried up with sewing needles, ensuring that her eyes stayed open.

Forcing her to watch the scene unfolding in front of her, unable to interfere.

"Mother..." Robb whispered weakly 

Roose Bolton approached with a naked blade he stole from one of Robb's dead bannermen. 

He turned his eyes towards Talisa.

"What I am about to do is your fault." he informed her coldly "If you hadn't seduced him, this wouldn't be happening to him. This is your doing, and you will watch every minute of it."

Then he buried the dagger into Robb's chest all the way to the hilt. Mercilessly, he hacked and slashed at the fragile organs inside, and Talisa could only watch as Robb drew his last breath.

She woke up screaming.

Her screaming woke up Robb, who was sleeping in the other bed.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with concern

"I am fine." Talisa lied, trying to appear strong for Robb "Don't worry for me, little pup. Go back to sleep."

"I'll sleep with you." Robb insisted

"All right." Talisa conceded with a smile

And so they went back to sleep, Robb with his arm wrapped around Talisa's waist.

"It won't happen." she whispered, reaffirming her promise to herself "Not this time."


	4. House Maegyr of Westeros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New House enters the fray. Talisa puts her House's motto into practice.

It was done. House Maegyr of Westeros was officially established, as one of the bannermen to House Stark.

Talisa was happy about that. Well, as happy as she could be in these circumstances.

That night, a feast was held, and every available vassal was present.

As the hostess and the heir to the regional Lord, Talisa and Robb occupied prominent spots in the hall. Two seats upon the dais were intended for the two of them per Talisa's instructions, with Robb's slightly higher than her own.

She arranged it so that Roose Bolton would be placed so that they'd be able to keep a close eye on him all night. 

Talisa approached one of the guards.

"Lord Edmure instructed you to obey me in all matters." she spoke in a whisper

"He did." the guard confirmed, unflinching

Talisa looked at Robb, who was currently laughing at a joke made by one of his vassal Lords. His blue eyes displayed pure joy.

"I will call upon you if I need something done." Talisa whispered "For now, enjoy the feast."

-x-

Ever since she first learned about Robb, she began to appreciate him, and as the tale unfolded, she began to care for him more and more.

Until she developed a crush on him.

Her friends teased her about it, but Melissa didn't care.

Robb was her everything, and she didn't care about the opinions of those who didn't understand.

When she first became Talisa, she realized she had a chance, a real chance, to protect him from the shadows.

To show the world what kind of person he truly was, and to show all those who believed he deserved to die how wrong they are.

To this end, she decided that she would need to suss out the people who believed that goodness should prevail, and turn them into a secret group dedicated to completing her two objectives.

She walked out into the courtyard.

A banner flew above her head, depicting a wolf - who looked suspiciously like Grey Wind - facing a snow tiger as snowflakes fell around them.

"That banner is inspirational." 

Talisa smiled down at Robb, who smiled back.

"You have a cute smile." she noted "And I am glad you like it."

-x-

The fresh air caressed Robb's face as he stared at freshly fallen snow with joy.

He heard the sound of feet crunching in the snow, and turned around.

Roose Bolton was walking towards him, with a strange expression on his face.

An expression which made Robb take a step back on instinct.

Roose grabbed his wrist and held him in place.

"You're hurting me." Robb whispered, gritting his teeth to lessen the pain

Roose leaned in closer. His breath stank of alcohol.

"You're drunk." Robb's eyes grew in alarm "Stay away!"

Lord Bolton merely smirked.

Until a crossbow bolt embedded itself in his thigh, that was.

"I believe that the little pup told you to stay away." Talisa spoke in a low voice

Her eyes were narrowed, and she held a crossbow in her hand, aimed directly at Lord Bolton.

"I told you to stay away from him earlier too." Talisa continued "Drunk or not, I will prove to you that I am not someone you can take lightly."

She fired one more time and then lowered the crossbow.

"I will not kill you just yet, because the little pup will need your wisdom in the future." Talisa said "But I am keeping an eye on you, and if you try to harm him, I won't hesitate."

_And neither would the Shadow League I plan on assembling. They would protect Robb from the shadows, as their name implies._


	5. Intercepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life is saved and a gift is in the works.

Time passed since that day, and rather swiftly at that.

Both Robb and Talisa were changed by the sands of time. As Talisa grew up, her beauty increased, and she decided that she would set her plans in motion.

Robb, too, had changed. His muscles grew and his body became stronger.

It was time for Talisa to throw the first dice and see her plans to alter events through.

"I have to leave for a while, little pup." she said "I have an errand to run."

Robb looked disappointed, but nodded.

With one last smile, Talisa mounted her horse and rode out of the yard.

-x-

The day was clear and cold as Domeric, the eldest son and trueborn heir of Lord Bolton, rode out to meet his natural brother.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice rang out, coming from everywhere at once

"Who are you?" Domeric gripped the handle of his sword "Show yourself!"

A young woman stepped out of the trees, both arms raised.

"I am Talisa." she introduced herself "Matriarch of House Maegyr. I am Robb Stark's tutor as well, per the agreement made between his mother, uncle and myself."

"That's interesting." Domeric noted "Now would you please step aside so I could be on my way."

"I think not." Talisa challenged "You will not reach the Weeping Water."

A man approached Domeric from behind and brought the pommel of the sword down upon his head, rendering him unconscious.

"You'll thank me later." Talisa whispered

Together, she and her companion lifted Domeric onto her horse and rode back towards Dreadfort.

-x-

The first thing Domeric saw when he came to was his father staring at him with a disappointed frown.

"That was reckless." Lord Bolton admonished "If you had gotten there, you would be dead now."

"Why?" Domeric asked

"Your brother is...not right in the head." Lord Bolton revealed 

"I wonder where he got that from." Talisa challenged, stepping out of the shadows 

Lord Bolton shot her a look.

"You'll never let that go, will you?" he shook his head

"You tried to take advantage of my ward, and the son of your liege lord at that." Talisa shot back "Why would I let that go?"

"I was drunk." Lord Bolton insisted

Talisa said nothing. She just made her way to the door and gripped the handle.

"The events will be set in motion soon, Lord Bolton." she warned "And you'd better choose the right side."

Once she was outside, a man stepped forth.

"It is ready." he informed her

"Did you find her?" Talisa inquired

"Aye, we did."

He motioned somewhere behind him. 

And indeed, a large direwolf - visibly pregnant - approached them.

"Hello." Talisa greeted, allowing the wolf to sniff her hand 

The wolf proceeded to lick her hands and face.

"You like me, don't you?" Talisa asked, giggling

The direwolf mother answered her by resuming to lick her face enthusiastically.

"Take good care of her." Talisa ordered "Make sure nothing happens to her or her puppies."

The man nodded and led the mother away.

Talisa was looking forward to the day she would present her gift to Robb and his siblings.


	6. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices we make is what defines us, not fate or the bloodlines.

Will ran, without looking back. He could hear the sound of hooves pursuing him.

Four men stood in front of him, armed with crossbows.

"We've been expecting you." one of the men said "Come with us if you want to live."

"You would help a deserter?" Will seemed skeptical

"We have our orders." the man said simply "We're only doing this because of what you saw."

"You know...about White Walkers?" Will looked around fearfully

"We do." the man nodded, as did his three companions "And merely saying their name won't make them appear."

As the horsemen approached, the men fired the crossbows, downing all of them.

"Now it'd be harder for them to catch up with us." the man noted "Let's go."

-x-

"As long as you stay here, no one would know you're still alive." Talisa informed Will "You'll be one of my men until the time is right to inform the Seven Kingdoms about the true threat."

"I understand." Will nodded quickly

"You'll be hailed as a hero." Talisa promised "A man who helped stop the Long Night."

"I'd be honored." Will said

"Then come with me." Talisa replied "You'll be my official kennel master."

She led him to the kennel, where the direwolf mother was resting.

"From now on, you're to take care of her." she told him "She is your responsibility until further notice."

Will nodded once more, and got to work.

He was given a stroke of good luck and he wasn't about to waste it.

-x-

The Stark children walked in a single line, their eyes closed per Talisa's request.

They were led to the kennel, where Will and the direwolf mother awaited. 

But they weren't the only ones present. There were also seven pups, newly born. Five males and two females.

"You may open your eyes." Talisa told them

They did, and gasped at the sight.

"Each of you may pick one." Will said "You will take care of them to the best of your ability from now on."

"But first you need to ask your father for permission." Talisa said 

"But wait." Robb frowned "There are seven of them, and only six of us. Who does the seventh one belong to?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Talisa snapped her fingers

Two members of the Shadow League appeared, accompanied by a rather nervous young man. A golden squid sat proudly on his tunic.

"Theon?" Robb greeted

"I can't." Theon stepped back "I am a Greyjoy by birth."

The final pup made his way over to Theon and sniffed him, before nuzzling against his leg happily.

"I think he chose you." Robb smiled warmly 

"Besides, your father gave you away without a second thought." Talisa pointed out "If you think he cares about your well-being, then you haven't been paying attention. So seize the chance you've been given, and show him who you really are. Show him that he doesn't own you. That no one owns you."

_Not your father, and certainly not Ramsay._

Theon crouched low and picked up the pup, before standing back up.


	7. The King's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheel is set into motion.

With the sound of wheels screeching, a wheelhouse made of wood rolled into the courtyard. The family in charge and their closest retainers were all gathered in the yard, bearing witness to the King's arrival. The events transpired just as they had in the original timeline, for the most part.

The queen revealed herself. She wore a self-satisfied expression on her face, which infuriated Talisa to no end, though she gave no outward signs of such. Talisa couldn't wait to take everything away from her.

"Lord Eddard may have been merciful towards you, but I will not be." she muttered under her breath 

Then came her brothers, Jaime and Tyrion Lannister. The height difference between them was eye-catching, to say the least, and Talisa smiled softly at the shorter man.

"I've heard so much about you, Lord Tyrion." she greeted "May I have a talk with you? In private?"

Tyrion nodded, though Talisa could tell that the wheels in his head were already turning. 

She led him into the abandoned room, and closed the door. Then she sat on the bed and turned to face him.

"I'll be frank, Lord Tyrion." she said "Your sister is using your brother and their children as well."

"You know?" he seemed taken aback for an instant 

"Anyone with eyes could tell." Talisa shrugged "The fact that most didn't is not because they didn't notice. It's because they're too afraid to speak up."

"An astute observation, to be sure." Tyrion poured some wine "But what has that to do with me?"

"Tysha." Talisa said simply "I have an extensive spy network, and I discovered she is living in Braavos under a fake name. If you work with me to bring down your family from the inside, I'll reunite you with her and your daughter. Then you can rule Casterly Rock with them. Your brother would be spared, and Tommen and Myrcella will be placed under your care. What do you say?"

"I say you've got yourself a deal." Tyrion replied

-x-

"Now let's pick up where we left off." Talisa said

She and Robb were seated on two chairs, with a rather large map unfurled before them.

"I think it's high time we went on an adventure." she suggested "Just you, me and Grey Wind."

"Where are we going?" Robb's curiosity was peaked

"Frey castle." she said "They hold the bridge between North and South. The biggest one, anyway. If we control that, we control the Game. And we will control it via marriage."

"I am not sure if I'd be satisfied with that." Robb frowned "Lord Frey is greedy, and you taught me that greedy men are the worst."

"That's right." Talisa agreed "They can and will stab you in the back if it suits them. But that's why we must pretend to like them, lest we give them cause to do just that. That's what it means to be a good player."

"Which one should I choose?" Robb asked

"Follow your heart and you'll never choose wrong." Talisa replied

-x-

"You're beautiful." a man said "A rare flower in this particular field."

Roslin Frey smiled shyly. Unknown to her, the man was a member of the Shadow League.

"I'll make sure you'll get married to a man whose status matches your beauty." the man promised

Roslin blushed.

"I'm honored." she stammered "But my father..." 

"Has already given his blessings." the man interrupted "Don't worry."

-x-

Pate of Oldtown heard the sounds of someone shuffling about, followed by the sound of footsteps leaving.

He woke up instantly, and looked around like a frightened deer. Once he ascertained that there was no danger, he was about to go back to sleep.

He looked around the room one last time as a precautionary measure.

He saw a message pinned to the headboard which wasn't there before.

"A mistake was made." he read the message slowly "An innocent life was lost. We seek to rectify that. Use it well."

Glued to the back of the message was a single golden dragon.

He refrained himself from whooping out in joy, not wishing to wake his peers up, not after their wild night of partying.

They needed their rest, and he had that much consideration at least.

Especially since he was about to leave them forever.

That was when he noticed that there was one more line to the message.

"A favor for a favor." he read the final line "We will approach you requesting a favor from you, and you will do as we ask without question. We promise not to ask anything which would hurt you or those you care about in any way."

He lowered the letter onto the table, humming all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is for purely selfish reasons, I admit. I feel sorry for him, okay?


	8. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding takes place, and Talisa starts to doubt her motivations.

The bride and the groom looked happy. They practically glowed as they stood facing one another. Talisa and Theon were in attendance alongside the Freys, with Grey Wind and Iron, respectively, sitting next to their legs. 

"Under the eyes of the Seven, I am hers and she is mine." Robb whispered

"Under the eyes of the Seven, I am his and he is mine." Roslin said in response

"Then, with the blessings of the Seven Gods, I bind these two souls for all eternity." the holy man pronounced "Cursed be those that seek to tear them asunder."

Talisa ran her finger across the blade of a small dagger discreetly. She had planned this for a long time, yet now that it was happening, she wasn't sure about this course of action anymore. Something had stirred inside of her. Something dangerous.

"I should be happy for them." she confided in one of Shadow League members who stood beside her "But I am not."

"They call it jealousy, I believe." he observed wryly

The proceedings lasted for a while after that. Once it was over, the newlyweds and the guests headed back to the main building.

Talisa still fingered the dagger and kept casting glances at the newly-weds every now and then.

"Do not let your feelings jeopardize his future." she whispered to herself

She tucked the dagger firmly inside of her pouch, thus removing the temptation.

-x-

"I am sorry." a man was grasping his knees, panting "But we've received a message from King's Landing."

He leaned forward and whispered something into Talisa's ear.

Immediately, the young woman adopted a somber expression

"Are you certain?" she asked

"As certain as I could be."

"Contact our agent. Tell him that I want to cash in that favor he owes us." Talisa whispered somewhat sharply

The man departed hastily as Talisa decided to pay Robb a visit.

He looked up as she approached, and a smile blossomed on his face.

"I am glad to see you." he said sincerely 

"Not this time, you're not." she said "I am afraid I have bad news. Your father has been arrested."

"What are we to do?" Robb frowned

"I'll activate my network, plus contact two men who owe me their lives, as well as my double-agent in King's Landing itself." Talisa said "With their aid, we can smuggle your father out. Hopefully."


	9. The Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breakout takes place.

Lord Eddard sat in the darkness, contemplating what led to him being here in the first place.

His recollection was interrupted as the cell door opened. A small figure stepped in, looking Lord Eddard up and down.

"Hurry up." the small figure spoke with a familiar voice

"The Imp?" Eddard Stark raised an eyebrow "Why are you helping me?"

"Because the woman made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Tyrion Lannister responded cryptically "Anyway, we don't have much time. They are bound to wake up sooner or later, and we have to get you out of the city before they do. Put this on. And cover your face."

He tossed a worn-out cloak at Eddard Stark, who quickly put it on.

They made their way to the gate, which was thankfully open. Once they were on the other side, another man approached them. There was a cart outside, pulled by a small horse. A young woman was holding the reins.

"We'll take it from here." the man told Tyrion

The Imp nodded and returned back to the castle.

"I am Pate. Pate of Oldtown. That is my partner, Rosey." he introduced, nodding his head towards the girl

At that point, several other men emerged from the back of the cart.

"And we're the lovely folks who helped them get together." one of them revealed "And in return, they are helping us rescue you."

"Their cart allowed us to sneak in and out of places undetected." another chimed in "Quite a boon, if you ask me."

"Who are you?" Eddard Stark requested to know

"We are the Shadow League." was the reply "As the name implies, we operate in the shadows. We're loyal to two people and two people alone, and you happen to be related to one of those people."

"Get in the cart." Pate urged "We need to go as soon as possible."

Though he was still somewhat skeptical, Lord of Winterfell climbed inside. He and the Shadow League members retreated to the back of the cart, while Pate and Rosey sat up front, next to one another.

With a single snap of the reins from Rosey, the cart began to move.


	10. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is lost forever.

The Sailor's Wife left her apartment - as meager as it was - and headed out. 

She fingered the locket she wore around her neck, one which depicted herself and a small, blonde-haired man embracing one another. She had it made during happier times. Times that were long gone. Still, she refused to be used in such a manner ever again, which is how she got her nickname. 

As she rounded the corner, she was met with four men wearing attires usually worn by rich men. Furthermore, they didn't seem to be from the continent of Essos at all.

"Greetings." one of them stepped forward "I am Marq Piper, formerly sworn to House Tully of Riverlands."

"Formerly?" she raised an eyebrow

"Now I serve House Maegyr of the North." he revealed "It is on their behalf that we came for you."

"Maegyr?" she mused "That's the name of noble family from Volantis."

"The very same." Marq smiled "Their daughter established a branch in the North."

"You say you are here for me?" she changed the subject

"We are." he confirmed "Just as my service to House Tully is in the past, you have a past of your own. One that you wish to hide. The fact is that you're not from Braavos at all. You're Westerosi, just as we are. You were shipped here by an order of a cruel, pragmatic man, who did it to teach a harsh lesson to you and your husband at the time. Am I correct?"

"You are." she said slowly 

"Your name, your real name, is Tysha. Tysha Lannister by the rights of marriage." he continued "Furthermore, that marriage was never officially annulled. As such, it's still valid. We're here to bring the two of you back together. Lady Maegyr promised that to your husband."

Tysha, known to Braavosi people as The Sailor's Wife, fingered her locket again.

"The ship is waiting for us in the harbor." he told her "Let's go home."

"Home..." Tysha repeated "Westeros."

A hint of a smile emerged on her face.


	11. The Quiet Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quiet wolf comes home.

The cart finally arrived at its destination, and Rosey stopped it. 

"All clear." Pate informed the men inside

The tarp was swept aside, and Eddard Stark peeked outside with a hint of nervousness. Upon breathing in the crisp northern air and feeling the coldness on his face, he visibly relaxed.

"Home." he whispered

A blur rushed towards him and latched onto his body, not letting go. Eddard didn't mind, though. Not when he saw who it was.

"I've missed you, father." Rickon Stark wailed, wrapping himself around his father's body "I thought you died."

"I would never abandon you or the rest of my family." Eddard promised, smiling gently 

"So you say." Talisa interrupted

She approached her liege lord, with Robb following at her heels, and Roslin rushing to catch up with them.

"Robb." Eddard acknowledged "You've grown quite a bit."

Robb looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

"You've been gone for more than a year." he said "And I heard you've been arrested, on charges of treason. What for?"

"I discovered that the King's children aren't his." Eddard revealed "I was arrested because they wanted to prevent the truth from leaking out."

"We'd have to address it at some point." Talisa interjected "My network also revealed that the Lannisters orchestrated the King's death with some help from their youngest."

"Aye." Eddard confirmed "They are guilty of that too, and will have to be punished accordingly."

"We have to tread carefully." Talisa noted "One wrong move, and we'll all find ourselves on the wrong side of the sword. Furthermore, there is also a matter of succession. I heard that the King sired fourteen children of his own. I doubt that any of them would be accepted as a possible heir. This leaves one choice."

"Stannis is the eldest." Eddard cut in "The throne is his by rights."

"By rights of blood, yes." Talisa said "But blood rights don't always mean someone will be a good ruler. I, for one, have a far better candidate in mind..."

-x-

Eddard was sitting in his chambers, leafing through the pages of the book.

He finally glanced up at Robb and Roslin, who stood before him.

"Do you agree with what your tutor believes?" he asked, with a hint of hesitation

"I do." Robb admitted "We'll help the people and usher in a new era we have envisioned, one where people would feel safe. We would step up to the plate. We'll lead the realm into the new era."

"So you'd support him?" Eddard pressed on

"With all of my heart." Robb said firmly

"Then so would I." Eddard rose up to his full height "Call everyone. It's time to reveal the truth, and make our decision known."

"Call the banners." Robb turned to Maester Luwin, who was sitting unobtrusively in the corner "We go to war."

-x-

As expected, the announcement shook everyone pretty heavily.

"Are you certain?" Jon spoke up, in a somewhat shaky voice

"We are." Talisa answered "You have both requirements, the right blood, and the right upbringing. You'll be a great king. We want you on the Iron Throne."

Without another word, Jon turned and walked away. Robb made to follow him, but Talisa held him back.

"Leave him be." she advised "He'll need time to come to terms with this. Once he is ready, we'll begin with preparations."

"And it seems to me that you too need to release some negative energy." Roslin approached Robb "We could help you with that."

Robb nodded. He, Roslin and Talisa left, and headed to the bedchamber. Eddard watched them leave.


	12. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How two became three.
> 
> Warning: There is sexual content in this chapter.

Robb sat down on the bed. Talisa was sitting behind him and Roslin was in the front.

"Do what comes naturally." Talisa advised

Hesitantly, Roslin took the 'thing' with both hands and began to rub it, slowly at first. As she gained confidence, however, she began to do it faster and faster.

Talisa, meanwhile, ran her hands in circles across Robb's chest.

"My turn." he said after a while

He pinned Roslin with his body and began to play with her breasts.

"Remember how we came up with this idea?" Roslin asked between pleasure sighs

"Yes." Robb and Talisa replied at the same time

_  
"So." Talisa closed the door behind her "What did you want to talk to me about?"_

_Roslin, who was seated on the bed, turned to face her._

_"I know we are in love with the same man." Roslin began delicately "I can see it in your eyes whenever you look at him."_

_"What about you?" Talisa inquired_

_Roslin's cheeks turned slightly pink._

_"I have been in love with him since he picked me over all the others." Roslin admitted "He rescued me from the life among my father and brothers. Don't tell anyone, but my father is...insufferable."_

_"I know what you mean, believe me." Talisa chuckled_

_Roslin's blush deepened._

_"I have to confess." she continued "That I am interested in both men and women."_

_"In that way?" Talisa raised an eyebrow_

_"In that way." Roslin admitted "I know it's wrong, but I can't help it."_

_"I am not opposed to experimenting, with both of you." Talisa looked thoughtful "Love is love, no matter what form it takes. I know that sexual relations between two men or two women are frowned upon in this place, as is marrying for love. But maybe that needs to change. We can change it."_

_"I wish I could believe that." Roslin turned away "We should ask Robb if he's okay with this arrangement."_

_"Great idea." Talisa started walking towards the door "Let's do it now."  
_

"And based on our current situation, I'd say we succeeded." Talisa quipped

"Aye. You did." Robb nodded, and his blue eyes seemed so innocent, despite the mischievous look "And I like this method of releasing the tension."

"Come to my castle." Roslin murmured

Talisa and Robb turned towards her.

"Careful." Talisa advised with a predatory glint in her eyes "One shouldn't provoke a tigress. Or a wolf, for that matter."

With those words, they pounced.


End file.
